Watch The Sky
by MaeHam
Summary: Away on a mission something went wrong that took away all of Robin's communication from the team. Worried Starfire Goes looking for him. I UPDATED! Please read!
1. Prologue

I had an epiphany while listening to Watch the Sky by Sopmething Corporate. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

✯ Watch the Sky ✯

Prologue

"Where are you going?"

_Where ever he is. _

"I'm going to find him."

_I have to find him._

"But it's only been a month, he could still be working on the mission."

_The mission was fine, and he should have been back or at least contacted me. _

"No something is wrong."

_I can feel it in my heart._

But how do you know? Just because we haven't heard from him doesn't mean something is wrong."

_We have a connection no one understands. _

"You don't understand, I know something has gone wrong."

_Horribly wrong, I need to know what._

"How can you know that?"

_How can I explain something so complicated simply?_

"Goodbye."

_I have to find him before it's too late._

"But what if he come back while you are gone?"

_Then I will wait longer to see him._

"You know how to reach me."

_No one knew how to reach me until he was there. _

_I will find you._

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm back!"

_Where is everyone? I've missed their faces._

"You're back! What happened?"

_Oh good someone is here. _

"Something went wrong. Sorry I couldn't contact you."

_Where is she? She's usually the first to greet me._

"It's ok. We're just glad you're back."

_Now I'm worried, there's no sign of her._

"Me too. Where is everyone?"

_He's hidding something._

"Something happened here too."

_Where is she?_

"This is for you."

_A note? What could it say?_

"Thank you"

The Note:

Dear Robin,

If you get this, you are back before me. I had this feeling that something was wrong, so I left to find you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just wait for my return. Watch the Sky.

✮Starfire✮

_No_

That's the first bit. I hope you liked it. Please review. It's easier to write more when i get your comments.


	2. Beep Beep

Hello again! The second chapter! Dun dun da.I hope you enjoy it. I find it to be woderful, but it's late. Although it could be worse. It could be another Superman cartoon. Almost didn't count there. Hahahaha. Anywho on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Tear

"Where did you get this?" Robin asked. He couldn't believe it, even though something inside told him that it was true.

"Star handed that to me before she left. I tried to talk her into staying. She knew something went wrong. She said she couldn't explain it. Then she left. I've been trying to contact her, I don't know if it worked though." Cyborg explained to a very confused Robin.

"How long ago did she leave?" _I hope she's alright._

"It was yesterday morning. I was hoping that she was right." he informed Robin. When he saw the confuse look he thought that he would explain it. "Cause then you both would be back and we would be together. But now we are still down one."

"I know what you mean. I wish I would have been able to tell you what was going on. This is all my fault." Frustrated and feeling guilty, Robin slammed his fist onto the table.

"Don't blame yourself. She'll be back." before Cyborg could go on trying to comforting the others come around the corner.

"I knew I knew that sound! Robin! I'd recognize the sound of your fist hitting something anywhere!" Beast Boy ran in and welcomed back his friend with a hug. " I'm so glad your back. What took you so long?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Beast Boy. I'll explain everything, but first you'll have to let go of me. I can't breathe." he informed Beast Boy.

Realizing that he was still holding on very tightly to Robin, Beast Boy quickly jumped back and waited for someone to take care of the very awkward moment.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Raven saved the day. "We all missed you. What happened?"

"Let me explain everything." Robin started to tell the story.

_I know you meant good, but why couldn't you have waited? I'm watching for you to come back. _

Robin stood on the roof of the tower, it was night out. He had told everyone why he was gone so long. There were mixed reviews about what had happened, but he could care less. The only person that he cared to hear from was gone, looking for him. The irony clouded his thoughts. "Where could she be?"

The time he spent up there was good for him. He was able to file through his thoughts and get an idea of what to do next. He usually went up there with Starfire to talk about the world, and explain some of the things they heard during the day. Now he was looking up at the stars, watching for any sign that she was coming back. "What can I do to make you return to me faster?"

"You could try calling while you are away. That way I wont feel that I have to go and rescue you." A familiar voice said to him. He turned to see those green eyes that haunted his dreams while he was gone.

"Starfire! You're back! I knew you wouldn't be gone that long. I missed you so much!" he blurted out in an elated spaz of a sentence.

"I couldn't be gone from you any longer!" she ran up to him an picked him up into a bone crushing hug. "I felt you had returned earlier. But I wanted to see you alone. I'm sorry for all the worry that I caused you. I hope that you can forgive me."

"I can forgive you if you can forgive me for not telling anyone what was going on." he asked. Who could not forgive that face?

"All is forgiven!" she exclaimed with one last squeeze. Then she set him down. Robin looked up into her eyes. He reached up to touch her face when...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Robin's alarm clock had become the most annoying thing to hear. It had been a week since he had returned. And it was the third night in a row for that dream. It seemed so real that he didn't want to wake up. He'd rather stay in a dream if it meant she was back.

He was on to another day, same old routine. At least when Starfire was there, she would throw something in the mix that would make each day memorable. He did have some comfort though in knowing that he wasn't the only one that missed her. Cyborg and Beast Boy missed her jokes and having someone to always join in there games. Even Raven missed her interrupting her meditation. She even missed having someone to go to the mall with. No matter how much she hated the mall, Starfire made it tolerable, and that was amazing to everyone. The longer she was gone, the more they missed. Everyday they found something to remind them that, even though it was fun, Starfire would have made it memorable.

They all were trying there best to stay close. All of them remembered the time that she traveled to the future and none of them were friends. The last thing they wanted was to drift apart and have no home or family for Starfire to return to. Although it was getting harder and harder to get along. Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't find anyone else to play games with so they bothered Raven. Then Raven would get irritated because she was having trouble meditating so she would send them to bother Robin. Robin was distant without Starfire there though. But when all of them saw how much the disappearance was effecting him they felt bad and left him alone and felt bad for not being able to get along.

Standing by a computer one day, Cyborg thought he was going insane. He kept on hearing her voice. When he finally realized it was Starfire, he thought that he might be too late to contact her. Thankfully he wasn't.

Oh suspensfulness, I know thats not a word. I hope you enjoyed that. I also hope to get plenty of reviews. Like I said before it's alot easier to write more when I hear from you. Thanx!


	3. Three Days

Oh the Next chapter is now here! In a rare special edition too! Not really but I got your attention. I do hope you enjoy this. And please Review.

Three Days

**Where Starfire is**

"It's been a week since she's been home, surely her friends are looking for her. We need to let her go, before they find her here and ruin everything."

_Who is that? Where am I? Has it really been a week since I've been home? Perhaps Raven and Cyborg we're right. Perhaps I should have waited at home for his return. Why do I only remember leaving?_

"Good morning. We are so glad to see you awake. Do you know where you are or what has happened to you?" a familiar sinister voice asked her. Her lack of words answered his question. "It seems our plans to bring down the Titans will work. Congratulations team"

He continued to talk to the people with them, but Starfire refused to listen. All she could think about was her friends. There was a bad feeling looming around her. Then they said something that brought her attention back to her captors. "The Titans will be no more and they will never be friends again."

Thoughts of horror come to mind. Not the bloody vampire monster murder horror but, horror of never seeing her friends again. They were the way she figured out this worlds strange customs. What would she do without them?

Then she got very sad thinking about Robin. She never had the chance to tell him that she loved him, or at least try a date with him. He was her best friend, and she would now have to live without him.

Now her sadness was replaced by a rage that she didn't know lived in her. She broke her restraints and prepared for battle. "Surrender cowards! Or I will have to hurt you."

There was laughter then someone with and accent spoke. "You're free to go, love. Take your belongings and leave us. See your friends while you still have them."

This confused Starfire. "Tell me what you are planning."

The first voice talked to her again. "We already did tell you. In fact you have been told thousands of times. Now go. Enjoy this life for a little bit longer. But you need to hurry, it wont last." He was mocking her.

"Why wont it last? And since it is not to last, how long until it ends." the thought of the end brought tears to her eyes. That wouldn't happen if she had anything to do about it.

"We already told you why it wont last. But you'll remember soon enough." an elderly voice spoke that time. "Just let me tell you this before we let you go, you only have 3 days until the end. That will give you a few hours with your friends.

"Now go. Fly to your friends, try to save your pathetic lives." with that said, a door to the outside opened. The sun hurt Starfire's from being in a dark room. Still confused she grabbed her belongings and got out of there as fast as possible. Or so she thought. When she stepped outside, her movements were hindered by flashbacks of what seemed to be someone else's life. She herself with a family on earth. Quickly it subsided and she was able to continue her journey home.

She shot into the sky like a rocket then came to a heart rendering stop. There was no way of knowing where she was or even how to get home. Even if she flew around the world as fast as time would allow her(no superman time travel going on here) she still wouldn't know how to get home.

Slowly she floated back down to the ground and look for any sign of where home was. No one was speaking English so asking was out of the question. As she wondered through the foreign city, Starfire passed by a local clothing store that brought back the lightheaded feeling again. This time it was a vision of herself and two girls shopping and talking about a date. To her it was obvious that she was hallucinating. And as suddenly as the feeling came it was gone again.

Everything that had happened that day all caught up with Starfire in one big wave of mixed emotions. Overwhelmed with fear and anger and a great sadness, she just sat down on the side of the road and cried. In the past the Titans had overcome what they seemed as the impossible, but now it looked like they were beat. She had a chance to warn her friends but as fast as she was getting home, it would be a week too late. She would never be friends with them again, and it was all her fault.

Going over all her memories of her friends, she desperately tried to find the hope in the situation. But it was no use, thinking of them only made her sadder. She shut down her mind and just cried. Then a shot of hope flew into her ears.

The phrase "G.P.S." caught her attention and made her realize that she had a chance to get home. Even though it was dark, it took no time to locate her communicator. She had no idea how much time had past or what time it would be at the Tower but she had to try. She had a way to get home.

"Hello! My friends, are you there! Please answer my call! It is a matter of life and death!" standing in the street looking like a crazy person yelling at her hand, the glimmer of hope was slowly fading. "Please the matter is urgent! I fear there are only two days left. Hello?" No one heard her calls for help. She was ready to give up when she heard her answer.

"Starfire! Guys get over here, it's Starfire! Beast Boy go get Robin." Cyborg's voice brought the hope back.

"There's no time to get Robin. You will just have to tell him what I am telling you. All of this might end if you don't do something." Starfire's voice shook with panic happiness and tears.

"What are you talking about?" Raven couldn't believe what Starfire said. Could it be true?

"The week that I have been gone, I was help captive. I don't know what happened or who was the captor. Yesterday I woke up and they told me that this wouldn't be anymore and it would end in 3 days. I have tried to get home but I don't know where I am or anything about this place." She stopped what she was saying and looked at her friends. She missed them and now had a memory of home to help her make it through this trial.

"Star, give me a few seconds and I will have you on your way home and there will be no more crazy, this is the end talk." Cyborg went to work on bringing her home.

"We all have heard this 'it's the end' talk before and we beat it then. I'm pretty sure we can do it again." Even though comforting people wasn't Raven's strongest trait, she did a really good job that time.

"I have a million stories for you Starfire! You wouldn't believe all the things that have been happening! I can't wait to tell you!" Beast Boy tried to continue on with the comforting. He was still sad that Robin wouldn't be the first to know she was alright or that he didn't get to see her first.

"You news is always wonderful and I am anxious to get home, do you have my directions yet?" Starfire was growing impatient and beginning to regret them not getting Robin. She missed that face much more now than ever.

"Here you go. Go in the direction of the blinking dot and that will bring you home. It is a bit far, but you'll be home in a day and a half or so. Unless you stop then it will take longer." Cyborg had fulfilled his promise. Now it would be waiting.

"But by the time I get home, it will be too late to say good bye to all of you. Perhaps then I should not come home." It was becoming increasingly more difficult to hold back her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy remained upbeat to help the situation.

"Beast Boy is right. We aren't saying goodbye. Get home. You've been away too long and it seems to be to much for you." Cyborg kept the ball rolling hoping Raven would join in.

Beast Boy didn't give her the chance though. "When you get home. Go to the roof first. No matter what. Go see Robin, he's very worried and will want to see you first."

"No one has friends like I do, thank you. I will be returning soon and will see you all then. Goodbye until then.

"Wait before you go! What's going to happen?" Raven loved mysteries, but the suspense in this one could kill her.

"I don't know what they have planned, but it can not be good my friends. Stay safe until my return." With that she left them.

**Back at the Tower**

"I don't think that we should tell Robin about this." Beast Boy had weird requests but this was the weirdest and the stupidest.

Cyborg tried to talk some sense into him, "Are you insane? Robin would kill us if we didn't tell him that he heard from her." Cyborg yelled, growing to giant size while Beast Boy shrank away.

"I don't mean that part. I mean that it could be the last time he sees her. I remember the last time I saw Terra. It hurt knowing that she didn't remember, but if I knew that she was going to be like that or that I wouldn't see her again, I wouldn't want to see her. And if they feel about each other like I think they do, then let them have one last happy memory." The amount of maturity in that comment surprised everyone. And they knew he was serious.

"This is probably the only time I'll get the chance to say this. Beast Boy is right you know. I'm not going to tell Robin either." If you thought that Beast Boys comment was shocking you probably weren't prepared for that one.

"Ok this day is officially the weirdest one yet. Ok I wont tell Robin either, but if it turns about to not be true, we could be in trouble." Cyborg ended the conversation and got up to go to bed.

"Do you think that it could be the end?" concerned he was the only one who thought it, he had to ask.

"I don't think so. And if something is tried then we will beat it." Cyborg's concern was hardly showing.

"I think it could be possible." Raven got confused looks from both the boys. "I mean think about it. Robin goes missing for a month and when he got back he talked about the end being in a week and 3 days. Now Starfire goes missing and when we see her again she talks about the end being the same time Robin said it would end. Either it is an elaborate practical joke or something is up."

"We were all pretty happy from seeing Starfire and you kinda brought us down, what's wrong Rae?" Cyborg knew she was right. But there was something else that brought her to that conclusion.

"Do you ever get that sickening feeling before a really bad storm? Well I got that feeling about this. There is a storm coming, its going to be bad and all we can do is hold on. Our lives will be changed."

BOOM says the thunder! Ok thats the end of that chapter. I must warn you though, the plot thickens from here. If you have heart or bladder problems I would continue cause I"m demented. Ok now review. Thanx.


End file.
